1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fixtures, and more particularly, to a replaceable battery fixture for fixing a replaceable battery to an electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of information technologies, electronic equipments can be embedded with a replaceable battery as an uninterruptible power system, so as to get rid of the restriction of an external power. FIG. 3A is a schematic diagram of a replaceable battery 50 installed in an electronic device according to the prior art. According to the prior art, a plurality of screws 51 are used to fix the replaceable battery 50 to a base housing of the electronic equipment. In details, the replaceable battery 50 is installed on the base housing of the electronic device first. Then correspond the screws 51 to a plurality of tapped holes 54 of the replaceable battery 50, and utilize tools to fix the screws 51 to the replaceable battery 50 and the base housing of the electronic equipment, so as to fix the replaceable battery 50 to the electronic equipment.
FIG. 3B is a schematic diagram of another replaceable battery fixture installed in the electronic device according to the prior art. Firstly, a plurality of fixing racks 53 are added to the base housing of the electronic equipment. Then correspond the fixing racks 53 to the tapped holes 54 of the replaceable battery 50, and utilize a bolt 52 to manually rotate itself into the fixing rack 53, so as to fix the replaceable battery 50 to the electronic equipment. When the replaceable battery 50 is going to be detached from the electronic equipment, rotate the bolt 52 away from the fixing rack 53, and then the replaceable battery 50 is detached from the electronic equipment.
However, in an installing process and a detaching process of a method for fixing the replaceable battery according to the prior art, tools or hands are needed to fix or detach the screws 51 or the bolts 53, this increasing labor and working time. Moreover, having to adding components for combination generates component losing and cost increasing problems.